


summer softness

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kindness, M/M, Romance, Summer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: Kei didn't need to go away for summer, not when someone so important to him was still here.





	summer softness

Kei’s bedroom is decently sized; it’s not too big, not too small, and allows an extra person to stay in the room with a guest bed -- or in his own bed -- if he so wishes. The only person to have that opportunity would be Sugawara, yet Kei has not plucked up the courage to ask, even with it now being summer break. _“You should ask Sugawara-san over, Tsukki.”_ Yamaguchi had bugged him countless times about it before, starting innocently, then gradually growing more teasing as time went on to the point Kei had told him to _“Piss off.”_ as nicely as he could. He tried.

Sugawara is here in his house today, of course, and enjoying an ice cold drink of water. He’s sat across from him at the kitchen table, his legs swinging underneath and brushing against Kei’s foot every now and then, without a care in the world. _Must be nice to be so carefree._ Kei finds himself brushing his own foot against Sugawara’s, which earns him a chuckle. He smiles, and it’s a smile only he’s allowed to see.

“Your family is away for summer, right?” Sugawara asks him, his feet now firmly on the ground on his side of the table, “Didn’t you want to join them?”

“Shopping in Tokyo didn’t sound all that appealing to me.”

_You’re still here._ Kei doesn’t say it, but he thinks it, and that’s enough to make the top of his ears burn. He hates Sugawara, truly, for the way he makes him feel all gooey inside. It’s disgusting, it’s embarrassing, it’s like the feelings described in a ridiculous shoujo manga, and the worst part of all? He hates how he _likes_ it. That gooey feeling, all warm and comfortable, safe, as if he belongs by Sugawara’s side. He wonders if Sugawara feels it himself, and that makes his cheeks burn too.

“Kei? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he coughs, shooing the lovey-dovey feelings and thoughts away for the moment, “Must be the heat.”

_Must be the idiots rubbing off on me, too._

It still catches him off guard, the way Sugawara can so casually say his name like that; can he do the same? Is it too early for him to even attempt to mutter the name 'Koushi' under his breath? He had tried to do so one evening whilst texting the third year and ended up throwing his phone half way across his room out of embarrassment. Kei has not attempted to speak his name since.

"Make sure to stay hydrated at this time of year, especially if you plan to do a lot of physical activities." Sugawara's words come out more serious than he planned, judging by the way he awkwardly laughs and waves a hand as if waving what he says away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to lecture. I just wouldn't want to see you in bad shape if it's avoidable."

_Sugawara-san, you..._ He was too much. The smile that graces his face is sheepish, innocent, far too pure... _cute, even._ Kei's chest feels tight and he doesn't know what to do about it.

"For tonight," Kei quickly starts before he can get lost in Sugawara's eyes, "There's a guest bed ready for you in my room. Ah, unless you'd be comfier in mine... Then I can use the guest bed."

_Fool,_ he internally scolds himself, _offering my own bed first would have been more polite._

Kei looks over at the clock on the wall above Sugawara's head, noticing the time. It's late evening already, thanks to Sugawara arriving at his house past midday. He had family errands to run beforehand, which was understandable, but now that the night is slowly creeping up on them, it only causes Kei to feel more nervous. If he had arrived in the morning, he would have had more time to mentally prepare himself. S _ugawara-san is staying the night._ Kei is anything _but_ calm inside.

Sugawara frowns, in that cute way where he pouts at the same time he knits his eyebrows together.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed, Kei," he argues, pushing his chair back so he can stand away from the table, "I'll use the guest bed as I am a 'guest'. Come on, show me where I'm sleeping!"

_There it is._ There's a playful look on Sugawara's face again, the one that somehow puts Kei at ease.

He sighs.

"Alright."

 

* * *

 

The guest bed is a small futon placed beside Kei's own bed, and while it's small and he states that Sugawara can use his because it's "really not a problem", Sugawara insists on the futon by letting himself flop down on it with a _thud_ and a chuckle.

Kei thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking in that moment.

"Relax, Kei," he says whilst stretching his arms out, _as if that's so easy,_ "It's comfortable, I'll be fine."

He sighs in defeat and acceptance. This is still all so new to him, and now having Sugawara in his bedroom of all places is putting him on edge. Maybe the third year can tell and is trying to put him at ease, if so he appreciates the thought.

Kei watches Sugawara's eyes survey the room, taking interest in seemingly everything. He smiles every now and then, noticing a book there, a little figure here, but his eyes stop on one item in particular; a little rubber dinosaur keychain hanging from the wall above his bed.

"Kei, is that...?"

"The same one you won from the machine at the arcade? Yes..."

"I'm glad you kept it all this time," Sugawara's voice is soft, barely above a whisper, "That was a fun day, wasn't it?"

"It's why I kept it."

_It's important to me._

The words that would follow, lingering on Kei's lips, are unspoken, but somehow they're still there almost fluttering in the room. There's no way Sugawara doesn't know how Kei feels, he's always been intuitive like that.

Sugawara doesn't say anything though, only laughs a little under his breath, reminiscing about that time if the look on his face is anything to go by. Kei can't help but do the same.

_"Tsukishima... Tsukishima..."_

_He's almost there, just one more time... and after that, he'll try again even if it means all the small change in his wallet is gone, because really what else is there to do with those coins but waste them on claw machines when they've specifically come to an arcade?_

_He won't be wasting them on any dance machines, that's for sure._

_"Listen, Tsukishima," he's not listening, but Sugawara continues anyway, "Just let me try."_

_"No, it's alright Sugawara-san, I'm almost there."_

_"Kei, you really can be quite--"_

_He misses it. Not the name, but yes the dinosaur keychain, and oh how his face feels so damn_ hot _right now, he's scared he'll faint._

_Sugawara grabs his hands away from the machine --_ he's making it worse! -- _and pushes one of his own coins inside._

_"Stubborn as ever, but this is how you... do... Yes, got it!"_

_As if by magic, the claw grabs the keychain on Sugawara's first try, and falls down the chute where he's already waiting excitedly to grab it._

_"This one's for you. Make sure you take care of it, okay?"_

It was the first time Sugawara ever said his first name. How could Kei ever forget or get rid of something so central to that memory? That day meant more to him than he'd ever admit out loud.

"We should do that again sometime."

Another rare smile appears on Kei's face, "Yes. We should."

 

* * *

 

Trying to sleep with Sugawara in the same room was difficult.

No, scratch that; Trying to sleep with Sugawara in the same room, which said room was _Kei's own bedroom,_ not a shared facility for a training away-day for volleyball? Now _that_ was difficult.

His eyes are still closed, in fact he could pretend Sugawara wasn't even there, but the room is somehow too warm even with the window open so it's likely he still wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably.

Maybe inviting him over was a bad idea.

_No, that's a stupid thought._

There's the sound of bed covers shuffling, a small _thump!,_ and his own bed sinks down a little more.

A body is next to him, colder than the room itself, and is not necessarily unpleasant even if he feels his usual space has been invaded. It's rather welcome.

"Kei," Sugawara's voice is so quiet, and Kei turns to face him to hear him properly.

He's much closer than first thought, and their noses bump together. Sugawara chuckles.

"You don't mind if I sleep beside you, do you? I thought you might like some company."

"Um..." Kei stumbles for a response, and _that's_ not like him to do such a thing, "That's... fine. You're cold, Sugawara-san."

The third year snuggles his way under the covers and places his hands on Kei's arms.

"And you're very warm. I think we'll balance each other well and be able to sleep."

_He's really too much..._

"That sounds... logical. Please rest well."

Sugawara moves too quick for Kei to process the next moment, until he's rolling over and giving him space and-- _his lips were soft_.

"Good night."

Kisses were something he couldn't quite get used to yet either.

It made him happy.

_'Good night, Koushi-san.'_ Kei rolls over to face the wall.

Koushi smiles; he'll wait until morning to tell him that thought was spoken too.

 


End file.
